


Wreck Me

by Starscreamisbae



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Based on the prompt "I've never seen such a color before"
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039982
Kudos: 17





	Wreck Me

Starscream had invited Megatron into his quarters not knowing what to expect. The mech was infamous for being rough and brutal and he hoped that he would be the same in berth. He wanted him to tie him down and make him beg. Wanted him to be as cruel and vicious as he was when he beat the seeker. He wanted him to be his unchivalrous self, needed him to pound into him mercilessly. 

When Megatron entered the room Starscream was propped up in a seductive pose on his berth. High-grade was placed enticingly on the nightstand, two fancy glasses place in strategic positioning to look as aesthetically pleasing to the optics as possible. Megatron raised his eyebrows at how much work the tri-colored jet had put into this.

The large mech traipsed over to the berth where the lithe seeker lay. Starscream set his optics to a hot pink instead of their usual crimson to show lust. Megatron began to crawl over the seeker pinning him down by the wings.

He winced, though the pain felt good on the delicate sensors. Wriggling under the wonderful pressure, he was already a moaning mess when he began to lick the plating of his wings. The wiring sending trills of pleasure throughout his entire frame. His rough callus hands working his turbines, a contented sigh escaped his mouth.

This wasn’t the rough treatment he had been hoping for but it was still wonderful. He felt himself get wet under his panels, lubricant slowly beginning to trickle down his pearly white thighs. Megatron noticed this and moved his attention to his valve covering glossa moving across the smooth surface. Starscream opened his panels, a gracious amount of lubricant oozing out.

The grey grounder lapped at the lubricants, clever glossa causing a truly un-princelike moan to emit from his lips. Megatron observed the bio light rings on his valve to see that they were a bright fuchsia. Usually, mechs and femmes would math their bio lights to their frame color and paint job.

“I’ve never seen such a color before,” he said complimenting his valve. Starscream scoffed indignantly. “Are you just going to admire it, or are you going to give it the treatments deserves?” Taking it as a challenge Megatron nipped at a particularly sensitive node and began to suck violently. He threw his helm back in ecstasy moaning louder than he ever had before.

Megatron got Starscream to overload using only his glossa. A smug pride washed over him looking at the beautiful wreck of a seeker laying beneath him. It was one thing to bed a seeker, to overload one was a whole higher achievement.


End file.
